User blog:PoisonedPoetry/Halloween Prom Fanfic
Hello guys, and welcome to my blog of halloween fun! If you want to join, then read on for more info! Note: Expect updates at least once a week on Sunday. Introduction (All of this is made up, mkay?) Every year, one of the users of the wiki is chosen by a tournament to decide who will host the next halloween party. Some of the previous ideas have been described as some of the best parties in history. Since Caitlin (me) has won the tournament, she needed a good idea for the best halloween party ever. Then it came to her: She would give everybody a halloween-style prom... with a twist. And it will be revealed when the prom begins. Rules * You may only enter 1 character (Ideally yourself, but it can be an OC as well) * Having a partner is completely optional for this * There are no limits to how many people join this, but I'd like at least 12 to work with * Please do not beg for certain events to happen/not happen. This also goes to threats and being mad at me. Should any of the above happen, something ghastly will happen to your character (or you may get a warning, if you're not in the fanfic) * Sign-ups will close on the 20th October (2015, of course) * You can use whatever template you want for your character, but the following need to be included: Name Age Personality Costume (A description, link or image will suffice) Desired Partner (Add a name here or say nobody if you wanna go alone) The Characters Italics = Requesting The Partners Blake Rywell, Emilia Oswald, Zee McKay and Billie Targaryen Connor Lynch and'' (Queen)'' Hannah Coldwell...? Jack and Des Oropherion Em and Erlend Anderson The Loners Jan Sina Aidan Wolff Aria Westbrook Alex Bernel Justin Firejay The Prom Chapter 1: Clues (Justin Firejay) The last of the decorations goes up; A moose head, holding a plastic axe, ready to fall on top of and prank the partygoers. Caitlin stares and admires her work in full: Pumpkins welcome the visitors through every door, skeletons and pranks lining up on the other side in a hypocritical manner. Fake bats swing from the ceiling. They’re so realistic in looks that if I knew any better, I would wonder why nobody has called pest extermination yet. On the feast banquet table, there are several human innards. Arms that look cooked and slightly burnt, blood and in one of the trays lie a severed human head served on a silver platter. All of this is a replica of the real thing, of course. “How could you afford all of this?” I asked my student. She was dressed as a steampunk pirate, with several DIY tools, cogs, clocks and the odd feather strewn about her. “I had some friends who chipped in for the effort.” She replied. “But either way, they’ll get the biggest fright of their life tonight. And it lurks under the floorboards. ''She almost giggles with glee as the gentle sound of a child’s lullaby plays from a music box. ''Tame at first, sinister as it goes on. '' “Do you really think this surprise will scare the life out of the students?” “There’s a chance, I guess. It depends on their mental capacity. It’s also ''one of those games ''where it doesn’t seem that much of a horror film at first, but as it progresses it’s certainly unsettling. I’m pretty sure the fall alone will be a good start to get their blood pumping.” “Interesting…” I murmur. “And will there be any other tunes for them to listen to other than this music box?” “What is this, an interview for the paper?” “It is, actually.” “Oh. Well, there will be a mix of all varieties so that everybody has one thing they enjoy that they can listen to. Not all of it will be creepy… at first, but then ''it will develop into something else.” “I see. And will there be any challenges?” “Oh yes. It’s not like a traditional dance-off of anything, because there are bigger games to play. All I can say is that there’s a trace of mystery to it. They’ll be left wondering before and after it ends. Maybe not so much for the latter, but it will get to their heads nonetheless. I just hope they don’t go mentally unstable.” She nervously laughs. “Like one of our old students.” “I remember,” The student in question was ok at first, but then became a nightmare to handle later. I’m relived they’re gone. “And one last question: Will you also participate or will it just be something for you to watch for enjoyment?” “It’s a bit of both. My role in this game is minimal, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. After all, games are better with friends.” Chapter 2: The First Guests''' '(Aria Westbrook) As I step through the oak doors of the mansion, I’m immediately greeted with the sound of ''Dollhouse playing. I lightly smile and lip-sync the lyrics to myself. Nobody else seems to be here. Good. I had time to explore this place on my own without anybody distracting me. I want to know what this so-called ‘surprise’ is. And I sure hope it’s nothing to do with Connaria. That in itself would be dramatically terrifying, but if Cait tried to make it canon… Ugh! That’s never going to happen, no matter what they say or do. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the fake Queen.” A voice behind me says. Hannah, with her partner-in-crime Connor. “I could say the same thing to you. And hi Egghead.” “Hi Walnut. Hey, is that actually Dollhouse? And I was here thinking Cait was going to play something lame like Abney Park or something.” “That will come later, probably.” I mutter. “Knowing her, she’ll also force us to listen to Kamelot and Amaranthe as well. Neither of which I’m too keen on. I shouldn’t say it now in case she actually tries to murder me, but I don’t really care.” We all casually stroll into the hallway, when something falls on top of Hannah. She yelps a little with shock, but even more so when she sees the moose head with an axe. “Do you suppose that is Des’s moose? She did mention about riding one to the prom, right?” “Don’t ask me, ask corner. She has the answers to everything about this house, like the reason why this photo-shopped Connaria photo is here.” Connor shudders as he points at a small image in the frame. “Probably to scare the two of us, not that it works. It’s more disgusting than anything though.” I casually place the photo face-down. I’m sure that she won’t notice. We continue to explore the rooms, and as much as I hate to admit it Cait has done a good job designing everything. The layout is well-thought of, probably a result of her practice with the profile competition. It’s a miracle how the tiniest of materials can make a big horror scene. Then there’s the case of how such a pure specimen can hide without us knowing where she is, just like on prophunt on tfm. “Where the heck could Canto have gone?” “I honestly don’t care now. She’ll likely show up when everybody’s here. For now, I’m just going to see if there’s anybody else here at this moment.” Hannah ditches us in favour of looking through a closet, when a skeleton swings out at her. This time she doesn’t even flinch. “That’s the oldest trick in the book. Of course I was expecting that. Nice try Cait, but it didn’t quite work. Whatever you have lined up better be worth the lame typical pranks you have hidden here.” Chapter 3: Moose is Love, Moose is Life (Jack Friedmann) I’m walking next to Des as she rides her moose dressed as Thranduil from Lord of the Rings. It’s a magnificent specimen, one that Emilia will certainly be satisfied with. She’s the one who made the idea, after all. “If there’s a costume party, I’d better win. My moose would definitely give me the upper-hand, unless it’s not allowed inside. If that’s the case, then it’s complete bullsh*t.” “Des, calm down. We can rig the results in our favour.” I smirk a little. “And besides, I’m willing to bet Cait awards bonus points to an original costume: There’s nothing better than yours that I know. I mean for f*ck’s sake, I’m a serial killer and ninja combo. Very dull for something like Halloween.” “The thing is, I will have such a b*tch fit if there isn’t even one, let alone if I don’t win it. It took me ages to save up my pocket money just for this costume. Who knows if I’ll be able to fit into it next year?” Des slams her hand onto her forehead, murmuring a lot of curses meant for reality. “It’s now too late to worry about that. Look, we’re here. And we have company.” I point towards a quartet of people as they cheerfully chatter. One of them notices me and waves us over. “C’mon Des and Jack! Park your butts over here!” I recognise the voice: Zee. One of the friendliest people here. It’s such a shame me and Des aren’t exactly the same. Time to spread some chaos, I think. As we draw nearer, I make out the others as Blake, Emilia and Billie. Blake looks like a bloodier version of himself, with nothing too remarkable. Emilia is a character from Marvel, though their name slips my mind. As expected, Billie is Daenerys. And now that I’m closer, I can see that Zee is Riddler from DC comics. “Yes! Des has a moose!” Emilia rushes over the pet the creature, laughing with joy as she tries to convince herself that she’s not hallucinating. “Yes, I am indeed real. It’s not like this a desert and I’m a cactus.” She mutters. “Anyways, I need to park my moose somewhere. I have… preparations to do.” “Just leave it there.” Blake points towards a shed. “It’s not like a bunch of thieves will know what to do with it.” “I dunno, they might want to eat it or use its fur.” I mutter. Nobody hears me, instead putting their efforts towards helping Des secure the moose. It stands in the shed, lazily looking around amidst the action. “Thanks guys, I’d better head in now. Also Blake, I like how much you put into your costume.” He doesn’t say anything, instead staring at himself. Des enters the mansion, myself following her. Before I completely enter, I turn back to Blake. “That was sarcasm.” I whisper, whipping back around into the halls of madness. Category:Blog posts